livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Chaucer Tarsi (nothingpoetic)
Basic Information Race: Elf Class: Bard (Arcane Duelist Variant from APG) Level: 4 Experience: 6717 Alignment: Good Languages: Common, Elven, Sylvan Deity: none Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 14 +2 (5 pts) DEX: 16 +3 (5 pts) +2 racial CON: 8 -1 (0 pts) -2 racial INT: 12 +1 (0 pts) +2 racial WIS: 10 0 (0 pts) CHA: 17 +3 (10 pts) (+1 for lvl 4) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' (Max-2) HP: 22 = - CON (04) + FC (00) (Bard) AC: 17 = + DEX (03) + Armor (04) + Shield (00) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 13 = + DEX (03) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 14 = + Armor (04) + Shield (00) + Misc (00) INIT: +05 = (03) + trait (02) BAB: +03 = (03) CMB: +05 = (03) + STR (02) + Misc (00) CMD: 18 = + BAB (03) + STR (02) + DEX (03) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +00 = (01) - CON (01) + Misc (00) Reflex: +07 = (04) + DEX (03) + Misc (00) Will: +04 = (04) + WIS (00) + Misc (00) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Longbow: Attack: +07 = (03) + DEX (03) + MW (01) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d8+2, Crit: 20/x3, Special: Masterwork +1 to hit, Composite +2 to Damage Special: PBS +1 to hit and dmg within 30' Longsword: Attack: +05 = (03) + STR (02) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d8+2, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: none Racial Traits Ability Adjustments: +2 (Dexterity), +2 (Intelligence), -2 (Constitution) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Bard (Arcane Duelist) Low-Light Vision: Can see twice as far as normal in dim light. Elven Immunities: Immune to magic sleep effects, and get a +2 on saving throws to resist enchantment spells and effects. Elven Magic: +2 on caster level checks made to overcome spell resistance. +2 on Spellcraft checks made to identify the properties of magic items. Keen Senses: +2 on Perception skill checks Weapon Familiarity: Elves are proficient with Longbows and longswords. Languages: Start knowing Common and Elven Class Features Bard (Arcane Duelist) aka Warrior Poet Armor/Weapons: Light Armor and shields (except tower). Prof with all Simple Weapons and longsowrd, rapier, sap, short sword, shortbow, and whip Arcane Strike: gains Arcane Strike as a bonus feat at 1st level Bardic Performance: Standard action, 13 rounds per day of usage Rallying Cry: Can rally dispirited allies against fear effects using an intimidate check.(30 ft. radius, allies choose to replace their save with Bard's save) Fascinate: Can fascinate target, causing them to take a -4 on skill checks Inspire Courage: (+1) Bolsters allies' combat abilities and against fear effects (+1 morale bonus on attack, damage, and against fear) Inspire Competence: (+2) Adds +2 to allies skill checks as long as performance is going. Cantrips: 0-Level spells that consume no spell slots. Spells: Spontaneous - arcane (CHA) Bonus Feats: gains a bonus feat at 2nd lvl and every 4 lvls after 2nd Feats Arcane Strike: swift action, +1 to damage for 1 round (Class Variation) Point Blank Shot: Grants a +1/+1 on ranged attacks when enemies (1st Level) are within 30' Combat Casting: +4 on Concentration Checks when casting defensively (Bonus Feat) or grappled Precise Shot: No Penalty for shooting into melee (3rd Level) Traits Rich Parents: A mortal wealthy woman willed to Chaucer much of her wealth when she passed away, and though he spent most of it, he kept enough to start off a little better than most. Warrior of Old: +2 to Initiative - spent many years in his youth training and drilling with a longsword and longbow before setting out for adventure. Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level - 6 spells Level 01 - 4 spells Level 02 - 2 spells Level 03 * Detect Magic * Silent Image * Glitterdust * Spell Name * Ghost Sounds * Sleep * Heroism * Prestidigitation * Grease * Read Magic * Vanish * Mage Hand * Spark Spell Lists (Prepared)- Per Day 0 Level - unlimited Level 01 - 4 per day Level 02 - 2 spells Level 03 * Detect Magic * Silent Image * Glitterdust * Spell Name * Ghost Sounds * Sleep * Heroism * Prestidigitation * Grease * Read Magic * Vanish * Mage Hand * Spark Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 32 = (06) + INT (01)/Level; FC (04), Misc (00) (Bard) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics +7 1 3 3 +0 Appraise +1 0 0 1 +0 Bluff +10 4 3 3 +0 Climb +2 0 0 2 +0 Craft () +1 0 0 1 +0 Diplomacy +9 3 3 3 +0 Disable Device 0 0 0 +0 Disguise +3 0 0 3 +0 Escape Artist +3 0 0 3 +0 Fly +3 0 0 3 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 0 +0 Heal +0 0 0 0 +0 Intimidate +8 2 3 3 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) +5 1 3 1 +0 Knowledge (History) +6 2 3 1 +0 Knowledge (Local) +5 1 3 1 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 0 +0 Linguistics 0 0 0 +0 Perception +9 4 3 0 +2 (racial) Perform (oratory) +10 4 3 3 +0 Perform (wind) +7 1 3 3 +0 Perform (percussion) +7 1 3 3 +0 Ride +3 0 0 3 +0 Sense Motive +4 1 3 0 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 0 +0 Spellcraft +6 2 3 1 +0 Stealth +8 2 3 3 +0 Survival +0 0 0 0 +0 Swim +2 0 0 2 +0 Use Magic Device +9 3 3 3 +0 Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit free 0 lb Mithral Chain Shirt 1100 gp 12.5 lb Pocketed Scarf (Red) 8 gp .5 lb Longsword 15 gp 4 lb MW Composite Longbow +2 600 gp 3 lb Arrows (40) 2 gp 6 lb MW Backpack 50 gp 4 lb Silk Rope (50 ft.) 10 gp 5 lb Winter Blanket 5 sp 3 lb Empty Wand (aka A stick) Sack 1 sp .5 lb Sack 1 sp .5 lb Waterskin 1 gp 4 lb Whetstone 2 cp 1 lb Pan Pipe 5 gp 3 lb Djembe Drum 5 gp 3 lb Trail Rations (2 days) 1 gp 2 lb Flint and Steel 1 gp 0 lb Belt Pouch 1 gp .5 lb Wand of Cure Light Wound 360 gp (20 charges) Tanglefoot Bag 50 gp 4 lb Spell Component Pouch 5 gp 2 lb Total Weight: 58.5 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-66 67-133 134-200 Finances PP: GP: 225 + 1271 = 1496 SP: 1 + 1 = 2 CP: 8 = 8 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 160 Height: 6'1 Weight: 162 Hair Color: Golden, pulled into a pony tail that hangs to his belt and is kept together by 5 different colored strips of leather every 6-8 inches. Eye Color: Emerald Green Skin Color: Silver Appearance: Tall, handsome, and full of confidence, this elf has seen many years. Chaucer is not old in Elven standards, but his face is beginning to show signs of a few wrinkles on his once perfect complexion. His clothes are nothing special, Knee high Leather boots, polished to a shine, leather breeches with not a stain or scratch on them, as well as a beautifully white linen tunic. Over a white tunic is a knee-length leather coat, with a belt buckeled over top and one button half-way down his chest buttoned. A scarf of brilliant red shows itself underneath the coat. On his belt hang a few pouches, and over his shoulder is his pack, with a few instruments and a couple quivers hanging from various straps and hooks. He walks using a polished black walking stave, in reality this is his bow, but he keeps it unstrung while he is in town and not expecting danger. The hilt of a longsword is seen at his hip. Demeanor: Chaucer is capable of laughter and frivolity, but it is rarer than it used to be and definitely does not hang around long when it comes. A difficult past full of heart ache and heart break has broken this once dashing Casanova, and he has become more somber. However, a man once consumed with his passions is now still impassioned about a few things. He sides with the downtrodden, the abused and the wronged almost to a fault, and is all too willing to give his life to defend a good creature from an evil one. Background: '''Chaucer has lived a life of extremes. He ventured into this world from the fey realm of his people to learn stories, to catalog history, and to come back with stories worthy of the eternal existence of the elves. He grew intoxicated by the mortal realms luxuries, living a life of a Casanova, wooing women, living off their wealth for a time, and then moving to a different city. For nearly a century he made his mark on the Ohum River Valley. Until one day, he fell in love with a Half-Elf women named Mistiano. Living a charmed life for 30 years together, Chaucer had all but settled down, learning to hunt, to farm, and to live like a peasant. Coming back from a hunt, Chaucer found his house, and his wife destroyed. He spent three years hunting down the river pirates who murdered his wife. He finally found his vengence a year ago, and spent the time in between mourning the loss of his wife. Now, however, with his wife buried and her murder avenged, he turns back to the reason he came to this plain. He has enjoyed all the luxuries of this realm, he has loved deeply, and he has lost horrifically. Everything that has mattered to him is gone, and so in search of something that lasts, he has returned to his love and passion for stories, for epics, for glory recorded for all the ages! ''' Adventure Log Sunken Temple Bloodcove Disguise Bloodcove Disguise: XP Received: 1616 Treasure Received: GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Sunken Temple: XP Received: 2039 Treasure Received: 1555 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items - CLW Wand (25 charges) Level Ups Level 2: Class: Bard (Arcane Duelist) BAB: +0 to +1 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +2 to +3 Will: +2 to +3 Feat: Combat Casting (Arcane Duelist) Features: Bonus Feat New Spell: Grease - Level 1 Mage Hand - Cantrip (Max-2)HP: +5 = = 6 - 1 CON +7 Old Total = 12 (New Total) Skill Pts: +8 = (Class) +1 (INT) +1 (FC Bonus) +8 Old Total = 16 (New Total) Level 3: Class: Bard (Arcane Duelist) BAB: +1 to +2 Fort: +0 to +1 Ref: +3 to +3 Will: +3 to +3 Feat: Precise Shot Features: Inspire Competence +2 New Spell: Vanish - Level 1 Spark - Cantrip (Max-2)HP: +5 = = 6 - 1 CON 12 Old Total = 17 (New Total) Skill Pts: +8 = (Class) +1 (INT) +1 (FC Bonus) 16 Old Total = 24 (New Total) Level 4: Ability - +1 Charisma Class: Bard (Arcane Duelist) BAB: +2 to +3 Fort: +0 to +1 Ref: +3 to +4 Will: +3 to +4 New Spell: Glitterdust - Level 2 Heroism - Level 2 (Max-2)HP: +5 = = 6 - 1 CON 17 Old Total = 22 (New Total) Skill Pts: +8 = (Class) +1 (INT) +1 (FC Bonus) 24 Old Total = 32 (New Total) Approvals *Approval (22 Sep 2010) (InVinoVeritas) Level 1 *Approval (29 Sep 2010) (Walking Dad) Level 1 *Approval (25 Mar 2011) (HolyMan) Level 2 *Approval (1 June 2011) (HolyMan) Level 3 *Approval (21 August 2011) (Mowgli) Level 4 Category:Approved Characters